haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kei Tsukishima CharaProfile.png Chiyukishima.png Getting a High-Five.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Sleep Mode.png Sleeping Mask.png Small Eaters Championship.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png What, you bastard.png Tsukishima's cold eyes.png Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 237.jpg Shosetsuban 4.png Shosetsuban 9 cover.jpg|Tsukishima on the cover of Shosetsuban Volume 9 Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 10.png Vol 10 english cover.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Volume 19.png Volume 21 Inner Cover.png Volume 34 Inner Cover.png Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png Chapter 1.PNG Chapter 9.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 30.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 80.png Chapter 85.png Chapter 103.jpg Chapter 109.png Chapter 116.png Chapter 123.png Chapter 142.png Chapter 150.png Chapter 163.png Chapter 189.jpg Chapter 204.jpg Chapter 220.png Chapter 224.jpg Chapter 238.jpg Chapter 250.jpg Chapter 281.jpg Chapter 290.png Chapter 297.png Manga panels and pages Shimmer Tsukky.png Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png|Shimmer Tsukky Extra Tsukki Hiding Behind a Shield.png The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Volume 6 Side Cover.png Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Tsukishima's Wall.png|Volume 15 extra Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Kurootheory2.png Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Tsukki-headphones.png Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Tobio3.jpg Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png Chapter 88.png|Chapter 88 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover (flashback) Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 152.png|Chapter 152 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover (flashback) Chapter 161.png|Chapter 161 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 172.png|Chapter 172 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover (mentioned) Chapter 184.jpg|Chapter 184 cover Chapter 186.jpg|Chapter 186 cover Chapter 207.jpg|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 256.jpg|Chapter 256 cover Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kei Tsukishima Cover.png Tsukishima Character Design.jpg|Character Design Karasuno Team.png|Tsukishima with the rest of Karasuno Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Haikyu Concept no Tatakai.jpg|Fourth movie (Battle of Concepts) promo image Screencaps TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Saving Yamaguchi from bullies Tsukishima2.png|As an elementary school student Tsukishima S2E8.png|Greets Akiteru in a match Tsukishima S2Ep8.png|Playing basketball with Akiteru SmallGiant1.png|Watching his brother's match Kei Tsukishima.PNG|First Appearance Capture.PNG|Crashing Hinata and Kageyama's practice TsukishimaYamaguchi.png TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png TsukishimaKageyama1.png Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png|Hinata announces that he'll defeat Tsukishima TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png The View From the Summit.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Anaka2.jpg Tanaka1.png|Intimidating Kindaichi and Yahaba Haikyuu6.jpg Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png|Nishinoya teaches the underclassmen how to receive properly Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Haikyuu18.jpeg Evolution.png KageyamaAndTsukishima.png JIFAfbW.png SzLiTnv.png|Teased by Tanaka and Nishinoya Karasuno3.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asking for Tsukishima to help them study FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png TsukishimaBokuto.png|Teasing Bokuto about his height Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Akaashi Keiji.png Above-S2E11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png TsukishimaS2E14.png|Akiteru invites Tsukishima to a game CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png TsukishimaAkaizawaS2E14.png|Training with Akiteru and his team Etank gaming-smug tsukishima.jpg KeiBlockingS2E14.png Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png Flyingfish.PNG Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png|Ushijima challenges Karasuno S3E2.png|Failing to defend against Ushijima's attack S3E4.png|Tsukishima gets serious S3E5.png S3E9.png S3E10.png|Ushijima overwhelms Tsukishima da9188e167f3ffcb8cea774eb8f826bf80efe442_hq.jpg|Tsukishima Blocks Ushijima download.jpg|Tsukishima in his sport Glasses Stage Play First Run Cast.jpg 2ndRunCast.jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers 1st years.jpg Winners and losers karasuno.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play 2nd run.png 2ndKarasunoB.jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg Announcment (revival).jpg Engeki Soundtrack.jpg Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg Summer of evolution promo image.jpg Merchandise Kei nendo.jpg Tsukishima nendroid.jpg Tsukishima nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg 4th Key Visual.png|4th Key Visual Haikyuu s2.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 9.jpg Sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png Tsukishima august.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kei Tsukishima